Hidden Identities! Hikari and Paul!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: What happens when Dawn's father is the Gym Leader of the Iciruss Gym? Why is Paul there and why is Team Plasma after Keldeo? Some Ikarishipping.


A perky young trainer is on her way to Icirrus City to visit her father. Her trusty Piplup is folded in her arms as she walks toward the most northern part of Unova. She walks up to a building with a Gym logo on the front.

"Ready to meet my dad Piplup?" Dawn questioned.

"_Yeah!" Piplup yelled._ Dawn walked into the Gym and saw that no one was there.

"He probably up in the mountains taking care of Volcarona." Dawn stated. Dawn walked onto the battle field and breathed in the cold air of the ice type gym. She then heard the doors open.

"Nice Job Beartic. Another Pokémon Hunter is arrested." Brycen stated as he walked into the Gym with his Beartic next to him. He then noticed Dawn in the middle of the battle field. "Well if it isn't Hikari."

"Hi Daddy." Dawn stated as she walked up to Brycen.

"_Wait! You mean to tell me that your dad is a Gym Leader?!" Piplup frantically questioned._

"I'm sorry Piplup. I was going to tell you at the Grand Festival, but I kinda forgot." Dawn stated.

"Well I am happy to see that you got here safe." Brycen stated. Just then the doors open to reveal a Volcarona. The Volcarona came charging at Dawn and pushed her to the ground.

"I'm happy to see you to Volcarona. I hope you haven't been getting into any trouble." Dawn stated as her Volcarona sat on top on her.

"_I haven't!" Volcarona yelled._ Volcarona got up off of Dawn.

"I forgot to tell you that I have a challenger coming in a little while and I want you to referee." Brycen stated.

"Alright." Dawn stated. She walked into a room off the battle field and changed.

Dawn changed into a robe similar to her fathers but in a lighter blue and wore a plain white t-shirt that cut off after her elbows. She placed a blue blind fold with eye folds so that she could see. She slipped off her yellow hair clips and braided her hair. She grabbed the blue hair clip she kept in her bag and clipped it to the end of her braid. She put on some black slip on shoes and ran out to the battle field. When she got onto the battle field she saw some of her Unova Pokémon.

"Bisharp, Sawsbuck, Volcarona, Azurill!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to her Pokémon. She forgot that the battle field was ice and started to slide until she hit a wall. Everyone ran to Dawn's side.

"_Hikari are you alright?" Bisharp questioned._

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Dawn questioned. Her Sawsbuck, which was in its winter form, helped her up and she walked over to her father.

"Well I am happy that your robe fits you. I was a little worried about that." Brycen confessed.

"It's fine dad. Now Piplup, I want you to stay in your Poké ball for the battle. I'm afraid that you might be hurt while the battle is going on." Dawn explained.

"_Alright fine. But you owe me extra poffins." Piplup stated._ Dawn returned Piplup, Sawsbuck, Azurill, and Volcarona to their Poké balls and left Bisharp out to watch the battle. There was a knock at the Gym doors. Brycen and Dawn walked up to the door and opened the door. The trainer who stood outside the door had deep lavender colored hair, tanned skin, and onyx colored eyes.

"_Of all the people in the world that had to challenge the Gym it just had to be him." Dawn thought._

"Welcome to the Gym. You must be Paul. I hope you're ready for our battle." Brycen informed.

"Thank you for the opportunity." Paul replied as he bowed respectfully.

"_Oh please! This is just his act! He is never this humble when he ran into Ash, Brock, and I!" Dawn thought._

"I would like to introduce you to the referee also my daughter Hikari." Brycen stated as he looked at his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Paul stated. Paul didn't notice that Hikari was Dawn.

"Well then shall we start the battle?" Brycen suggested.

"Of course." Paul responded. They all walked into the gym. Dawn and Bisharp climbed up the podium.

"Alright the Icirrus Gym will now begin! Each side will have the use of 3 Pokémon and the battle is over when all 3 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Furthermore only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Now begin!" Dawn explained.

"Hariyama, stand by for battle!" Paul commanded as he threw his Poké ball.

"Interesting a fighting type, a good match against an ice type, but type advantages won't help you. Vanillish let's go!" Brycen yelled as he threw his Poké ball. The ice cream looking Pokémon was floating in the air while the arm thrust Pokémon stood in a solid stance ready for battle.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust!" Paul yelled. In the blink of an eye Hariyama was in front of Vanillish and using its huge arms to strike Vanillish. Vanillish quickly backed away to prevent further damage.

"Vanillish use Blizzard!" Brycen yelled. Vanillish started to blow out a snowstorm from its mouth and fired it at Hariyama.

"Block it." Paul stated. Hariyama put up its hands and blocked the attack. However the ice froze Hariyama's hands. Paul stayed calm. "Use Force Palm on Vanillish to get the ice off your hands." Hariyama ran up to Vanillish and its hands inside the ice began to glow. The ice made contact with Vanillish and the Force Palm broke the ice and hit Vanillish. Vanillish struggled to get up but it was ready to back down yet.

"Alright, Vanillish use Astonish!" Brycen yelled. Vanillish dashed towards Hariyama and hit it multiple times. After about the 5th or 6th hit Vanillish back way to see that Hariyama had taken little damage.

"Let's finish this! Hariyama use Focus Blast!" Paul commanded. Hariyama started to make a blue energy ball and fired it at Vanillish. Vanillish was too weak to dodge the attack to it land a super-effective hit. After the smoke collision had disappeared Vanillish was on the ground unconscious.

"Vanillish is unable to battle which means the victory goes to Hariyama!" Dawn decreed as she pointed to Hariyama and as her Bisharp followed her movement perfectly. Brycen returned Vanillish to its Poké ball.

"Thank you Vanillish you battle well." Brycen stated as he looked at the Poké ball. He put it away and pulled out another. "I am very impressed with your Hariyama. You have trained it extremely well. But a win at my gym is very rare, so I hope you are up to the challenge."

"I am." Paul replied.

"Very well then. Beartic let's go!" Brycen yelled. He threw his Poké ball and out came the mighty ice bear like Pokémon.

"Hariyama return." Paul stated. Hariyama dissolved into the red light and returned to its Poké ball. "Electivire stand by for battle!" Electivire was released from its ball and landed onto the battle field.

"An electric type. I see that you've done some research on my gym." Brycen stated.

"Yes I have. I know that your Beartic knows Aerial Ace and Brine. Those moves don't have much effect on Electivire." Paul informed.

"That won't help you. Beartic use Ice Punch!" Brycen yelled.

"Electivire counter with Brick Break!" Paul commanded. The two Pokémon came at each other with their fists leading the way. The two fists collided and made a huge collision. The collision was so powerful that it blasted Dawn of the podium and she went flying.

"Hikari!" Brycen yelled as the smoke clouded his vision. As the smoke disappeared Brycen didn't see Hikari on the podium.

"I'm over here!" Dawn yelled. Brycen looked to see that Dawn was on the highest platform in the seating. She flipped onto the podium and the match continued.

"Electivire use Thunder on the battlefield!" Paul commanded. Electivire jammed its antenna into the battlefield and use its attack. Bits and pieces of the battle field started to come off and the Thunder eventually hit Beartic. Beartic fell to its knees after the attack stopped. Beartic eventually stood up and wanted to battle.

"_That's just like what he did to Ash at the Sinnoh League!" Dawn thought._

"Alright Beartic use-" Brycen was cut off by an explosion that came from the entrance of the Gym. A puff of smoke came from the entrance. A figure came bursting through the smoke. It was a horse Pokémon with a fiery red mane and a blue brow. Its skin was a cream color and its hooves were the same color as its brows. It had a feathery like light blue tail and a curved horn. It shot a Focus Blast into the smoke and started to run towards Dawn.

"Please help! There after me!" The Pokémon stated. It communicated through Telepathy.

"Who's after you?" Dawn questioned the Pokémon. Before it could answer a man with grey-green hair and red eyes in a black cloak with a cane came through the smoke. The cane was a silver color with a small shield in the middle with the letter P in a royal blue with a Z sort of shape behind it. There was a ring around the shield with and X behind it. The man walked in with 2 grunts behind him.

"Now Keldeo there's no need to be afraid. Just come with us." The man said as he extended a hand towards the Pokémon.

"Keldeo?" Brycen questioned as Keldeo hid behind Dawn's leg.

"Look I don't know what you did to Keldeo, but I am not letting you take it." Dawn stated protecting Keldeo.

"Like a mere child can defeat me." The man stated.

"I beg to differ." Brycen stated. "Four years ago you were defeated by a young man who lived in Nuvema Town and two years ago you were defeated by a young girl who lived in Aspertia City. So two children have beaten you, Ghetsis."

"Dad, you know him?" Dawn questioned as she looked over at her father.

"Yes. He's the leader of an organization called Team Plasma and their purpose is to liberate people from Pokémon." Brycen explained.

"Then why would they need Keldeo?" Paul questioned with his Electivire next to him.

"We need him in our plans so that our purpose can be realized." Ghetsis stated.

"Well you'll have to get through me before you can get to Keldeo!" Dawn yelled. "Bisharp you ready?"

"_Yes." Bisharp stated. _Bisharp skated onto the ice next to Electivire.

"Fine if it's a battle, Seismitoad let's go!" Ghetsis yelled as he threw the Poké ball. Out came the vibration Pokémon onto the ice.

"Bisharp use Iron Head!" Dawn yelled. Bisharp quickly skated towards Seismitoad and hit it with its helmet like head then back away. Seismitoad had taken little damage from the attack.

"Use Muddy Water!" Ghetsis yelled. Seismitoad summoned a great wave of dirty brown water and hurled it at Bisharp.

"Electivire use Protect!" Paul yelled. Electivire dashed in front of Bisharp and made a greenish blue shield and protected Bisharp and itself.

"Thanks. Now Bisharp use Dark Pulse!" Dawn yelled. Bisharp jumped over Electivire and shot a beam of dark energy at Seismitoad.

"Dodge it." Ghetsis stated. Seismitoad dodged out of the way before Dark Pulse hit it.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul and Dawn simultaneously yelled. Both Electivire and Bisharp's hand began to glow and hit Seismitoad right on the head. A huge puff of smoke was made making a good cover for everyone to get away. Dawn grabbed Keldeo and started to head towards the exit in the back of the gym. They went through the room where Dawn had to change and she quickly grabbed her bag. They all started running towards the Pokémon Center in the southern part of the city.

"Nurse Joy!" Dawn yelled as she, Brycen, and Paul ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Hikari! It's so nice to see you. What can I do for you today?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Can you help Keldeo?" Dawn questioned. Nurse Joy looked at the Pokémon behind Dawn's leg.

"I'd be happy to. Why don't you four follow me to the exam room?" Nurse Joy offered. Everyone followed Nurse Joy to the back of the Pokémon Center to the exam room. Dawn helped Keldeo onto the exam table and walked out the room. When Dawn left the room Keldeo fell asleep.

"Nurse Joy, what is Keldeo?" Paul questioned.

"You must have never been to Unova. Keldeo is a mythical Pokémon that travels with the Swords of Justice." Nurse Joy answered.

"And the Swords of Justice are…" Paul stated.

"They protect people and Pokémon when there is trouble. They saved me once when I was little." Dawn stated. She started to have a flashback to when she came to Unova when she was about 5.

"_Dawn don't go far now!" Johanna yelled as Dawn started to run into the forest at the Moor of Iciruss. Her family was having a picnic. Dawn ran into the forest. She saw all of the Purrloin and Pidove in the woods. She fell onto the grass and looked up at the sky._

"_Why is the sky blue?" Dawn questioned herself. Dawn stood up and started to head back towards the picnic area. She stepped on a twig and woke up an angry Scolipede. Dawn saw the Scolipede and froze with fear. She stepped as quietly as she could away from it. It didn't help. The Scolipede started to charge at Dawn. Dawn went into a defensive possession and waited for impact. After a few seconds, she looked up and saw a blue Pokémon with a horn coming from its head. It managed to beat the Scolipede in one hit. The Pokémon that saved Dawn was Cobalion. _

"_Are you alright?" Cobalion questioned. Dawn shook her head and was puzzled to see a talking Pokémon._

"_How can you talk?" Dawn questioned. Cobalion ignored the questioned._

"_Come I'll take you to my parents." Cobalion stated._

"_I have a name. It's Dawn or Hikari." Dawn replied._

"_Well which name would you like me to call you by?" Cobalion questioned._

"_I don't really care. Both mean the same thing. My daddy calls me Hikari and my mommy calls me Dawn." Dawn answered._

"_Alright Hikari, let's go find your parents." Cobalion suggested._

"_Okay." Dawn stated._

"You never told me you were almost attack by a Scolipede." Brycen stated.

"I didn't want you or mom to worry." Dawn replied. Keldeo started to move around on the exam table rambling on about something.

"Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, I'm sorry. Moor of Iciruss." Keldeo stated before he fell back to sleep.

"Keldeo is just tired from multiple attacks. He should be fine, no need to worry." Nurse Joy stated. Paul's eyes widened at the quote Nurse Joy used.

"_Dawn…" Paul thought._

"Paul, are you alright?" Hikari questioned.

"It's nothing." Paul snapped back. Everyone then heard an explosion from the front of the Pokémon center.

"I'll go and check out and see what's going on in the front. You and Paul take Keldeo to the Moor of Iciruss. I'll try and catch up to you as fast as I can." Brycen stated. He ran out the doors to the lobby.

"You'll have to catch Keldeo, Hikari. He's still too weak to move." Nurse Joy stated.

"Alright." Dawn replied. Dawn walked into the exam room and pulled out an empty Poké ball from her bag. She tapped the ball on Keldeo's head. A red light sucked Keldeo into the Poké ball. It wiggled in her hand three times and then produced a glitter. "I caught it. Let's go Paul."

"Right." Paul replied. Dawn and Paul ran out the back door and started to run towards the Moor of Iciruss. "So where is this Moor of Iciruss?"

"It's hidden to the human eye, but my father and I have been there so much that I know where it is. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Dawn answered.

"_See reminds me of Dawn a little bit." Paul thought. _Dawn and Paul stopped running.

"We should be far enough. We can walk the rest of the way." Dawn stated. Dawn knew it would take at least a day to get to their destination. "If we rest tonight, we should be there by noon tomorrow. We have to keep walking until nightfall."

"We could fly there you know." Paul suggested.

"I don't have a Pokémon that can fly." Dawn lied. She hoped that Paul would fall for it.

"Alright then. Let's keep walking." Paul suggested. Dawn and Paul walked for the next few hours before nightfall came. Dawn looked up at the sky. Night was about to come.

"We should rest here for tonight." Dawn stated. Both trainers set up the campsite and Paul made a fire. Dawn took off her blindfold in her tent so that Paul couldn't see her. "Piplup come on out." Dawn whispered. The Poké ball opened and out came Piplup.

"_Geez how long was that battle? Wait, why are we in a tent?" Piplup stated._

"Were in a tent because we have to go to the Moor of Iciruss and bring Keldeo back home." Dawn explained.

"_Okay but who's Keldeo?" Piplup questioned._

"Right. You don't know anything that happened. I'll explain." Dawn stated. Dawn explained everything that happened while Piplup was in his Poké ball.

"_Alright I got it now." Piplup stated._

"Good because I'm tired. Let's get some rest." Dawn suggested. Both Dawn and Piplup fell asleep. The next morning, Dawn and Paul started to head to the Moor of Iciruss.

"Alright were here." Dawn stated as she stopped in front of an opening in the woods.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Paul stated. They walked into the Moor and received an unexpected surprise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the daughter of our Gym Leader." Ghetsis stated standing in front of 4 cages. Dawn's father was in one cage and Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion were in the other cages.

"Daddy! Cobalion! Let them go!" Dawn yelled.

"Only if you give us Keldeo." Ghetsis wagered. Dawn bit her lip in frustration. Just then Keldeo released itself from his Poké ball.

"Let them go!" Keldeo yelled.

"Well I see you caught Keldeo. Quite impressive for a girl." Ghetsis stated.

"You leave Hikari out of this Ghetsis." Brycen pleaded.

"_Hikari?" Cobalion thought. "That's the girl I saved years ago."_

"I'll leave her and her boyfriend out of this until they give me Keldeo." Ghetsis stated.

"I am not her boyfriend." Paul stated.

"Yeah and I am not his girlfriend." Dawn replied.

"It doesn't matter. Just give me Keldeo and I will let your father go." Ghetsis stated.

"Hikari don't do it. He'll succeed in his mission if you give him Keldeo." Brycen warned.

"Listen to your father Hikari. Would you rather have one life spared or thousands?" Cobalion stated. Dawn stood there for a while thinking about what she should do.

"I don't have time for this. Seize them!" Ghetsis yelled. Multiple grunts came after Dawn, Paul, and Keldeo. Dawn managed to escape along with Keldeo but the grunts got a hold of Paul. "Now listen to me and listen good girl, if you don't give me Keldeo I will kill this boy here."

"Hikari don't do it. The fate of the world is more important than my life. Get out of here while you still can!" Paul yelled. Dawn was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Give them Keldeo and get her father and Paul back? Or don't and have her father and Paul killed?

"Take me instead." Dawn stated.

"Hikari are you crazy?!" Brycen yelled. Dawn ignored her father.

"I'll become a part of Team Plasma if you let my friend, my father, and the Swords of Justice go." Dawn offered.

"Hikari stop this now!" Cobalion yelled from its cage.

"Cobalion stop! You can't change the girl's mind. She would rather save us then herself." Virizion stated.

"I agree with Virizion. Let the girl make her own choices." Terrakion stated.

"Yes but we are the Swords of Justice, we don't just sit around while a human protects us!" Cobalion yelled.

"I will take you up on your offer Hikari." Ghetsis stated.

"Release everyone first." Dawn stated.

"Grunts release the captives." Ghetsis commanded.

"Yes sir!" The grunts replied. The grunts unlocked the cages and everyone ran to Dawn.

"We can't let you do this." Virizion stated.

"I agree there has to be another way." Paul replied.

"I already agreed on it. I'm sorry." Dawn replied. She started to walk towards Ghetsis until a voice stopped her.

"Hikari wait!" Keldeo yelled. He ran up behind her.

"What is it Keldeo?" Dawn questioned.

"Take off your blindfold. I want to see what you really look like before you have to go." Keldeo pleaded.

"She doesn't have time for that. Hikari let's go." Ghetsis stated.

"Not yet." Dawn stated. Dawn untied her blindfold and her whole face was shown.

"D-Dawn?" Paul stated. He was in shock that the very girl who traveled with his Sinnoh rival was the girl who stood before him.

"I'll miss you all." Dawn whispered. Paul then ran as fast as he could to get in front of Dawn.

"You'll take her over my dead body." Paul threatened. Ghetsis knew he was in for a fight. Just then men with long white hair came up from behind Dawn and took her away. "Where did you take her?!" Paul yelled. Dawn then appeared right next to Ghetsis with the men that took her next to Dawn. "Let her go!"

"No. We made a deal and she is going to keep it. You'll never see her again." Ghetsis stated. Dawn stood their silently.

"Well I won't let you take her! Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul yelled. Electivire came out of its Poké ball and was ready for battle.

"You won't interfere. Hydreigon let's go!" Ghetsis commanded.

"Electivire use Brick Break!" Paul yelled. Electivire ran in and tried to hit Hydreigon.

"Dodge it and use Whirlwind!" Ghetsis yelled. Hydreigon flew upwards and flapped a strong wind toward Electivire. Paul was blown off his feet and was slammed into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Paul No!" Dawn yelled. She ran away from Ghetsis until he stopped her by grabbing the end of her braid.

"Oh no. We had a deal! You stay here!" Ghetsis yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her." Paul whispered as he tried to stand up.

"Or what?" Ghetsis stated. He pulled on Dawn's braid harder causing her to scream in pain.

"Or this! Focus Blast!" Keldeo yelled. It shot a blue sphere at Ghetsis's hand. The sphere exploded and sent Dawn flying out of Ghetsis's grasp.

"Gotcha!" Cobalion stated. Dawn landed right on Cobalion's back safely.

"Thanks Cobalion!" Dawn thanked. She got off Cobalion's back and ran to Paul's side.

"I won't let you escape! Hydreigon use Hyper Beam!" Ghetsis commanded.

"Sacred Sword!" Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion yelled. The spots on their heads started to glow and a large horn formed. They all charged in and attacked Hydreigon. The collision made a huge puff of smoke. When it disappeared, Ghetsis and Team Plasma were gone.

"It's finally over." Brycen stated. Dawn then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Dawn." Paul stated as he caught Dawn.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." Dawn replied. Dawn then fell asleep in Paul's arms.

"I'll take her." Cobalion offered. Paul gently placed Dawn on Cobalion's back. Everyone got back to the gym and Dawn was carried up to her room.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Virizion stated. Keldeo cast his eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong Keldeo? Ghetsis was defeated and no one was hurt." Terrakion questioned.

"It's not that. It's just…" Keldeo started.

"Just what?" Cobalion questioned.

"You want to travel with Dawn." Virizion finished.

"Nothing can get past you Virizion." Keldeo stated. Cobalion and Terrakion were surprised about this. "I was already caught by her. I feel that she'll release me soon after she wakes up. But I want to keep traveling with her and meeting all different kinds of people and Pokémon."

"Well we can't stop you. But we can't leave you alone." Virizion stated.

"I think I know what everyone is thinking." Terrakion stated.

"Yes. We will all travel with Dawn." Cobalion finished.

"An excellent idea." A voice stated from behind the Swords of Justice.

"It's Paul and Brycen." Keldeo stated.

"Traveling with Dawn is great. She told me that see is going to start being a trainer and a Coordinator. You get to see what is similar and what is different about the battle styles." Brycen stated.

"What's everyone talking about?" Dawn questioned as she exited her room.

"How the Swords of Justice are going to travel with you now." Paul explained.

"You all want to travel with me?" Dawn commented.

"It was my original idea." Keldeo confessed.

"I would be honored for you to accompany me on my journey." Dawn stated.

"That's not the only thing that will be joining you on your journey." Paul stated.

"What do you mean?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm coming with you on your journey." Paul answered.

"That's awesome! I can get ideas for my future when I have gym battles! Maybe even new contest combinations!" Dawn thought out loud. The next day everyone was leaving the gym.

"Paul I want you to take good care of my daughter on your journey." Brycen stated.

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore!" Dawn yelled.

"I know. I worry about you though." Brycen stated.

"Don't worry about it Brycen. We'll be fine." Paul informed. Dawn and Paul then started out of Iciruss City to their next destination on their journey together along with the Swords of Justice.


End file.
